


The Beautiful Written Word Of Sir Zander Smith

by Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad



Category: The Written Word (not a real fandom tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad/pseuds/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of poetical works by the legendary (nope) author Sir Zander Smith Of West Easterland</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Written Word Of Sir Zander Smith

A Poem About Cows:   
Roses are red   
Violets are blue   
Cows are black and white   
Moo

A Poem About Towels:   
Why are blue towels so blue,   
I hear thee cry.   
Alas why don't cheese straws   
Fall from the sky.

A Poem About Women Leaves:   
Leaves are like women   
Women are like leaves   
They're both pretty fantastic   
But only one falls from trees

A Poem About Chairs:   
Chairs are useful   
Like a stool with a back   
But if you abuse them   
They sure will fight back  
With an arm full of ducks   
And a dog by thine side   
I went to fight the chairs   
On an inflatable slide.

 

A Poem About Rhiannon:   
You're a bit of a douche   
That, I know for sure   
But you're still great   
And I like you.   
Melons.

A Poem About Radiators:   
Radiators radiate heat   
But on them you can place your feet   
But not your arse   
'Cause it'll get burnt.   
Hot


End file.
